


More Than Lust

by winterfrostwidow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little smutty, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Two enemies having unwanted feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

She'd left the lamp light on and fallen asleep with the book she was reading flat on the floor.

Loki was frozen to the ground by this sight, longing clear in his eyes as he stared at her.

The bed covers were folded to her thighs, exposing her body. She was in pyjamas shorts and a plain shirt. Her head turned to one side.

The Black Widow was asleep.

Unable to resist any longer, he found himself moving closer until he was standing over her. His knuckles brushed her soft cheek, making her stirr. He withdrew his hand. She shifted her head a little until he could see her face. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the sleeping beauty. He couldn't help himself as he caressed her soft hair.

"Loki..." she croaked sleepily, squinting her eyes at him, "You're such a creep... while I'm sleeping..."

His face grew hot and he pulled his hand back, balling it to a fist. He turned away but she grasped his wrist to stop him.

She tugged him back to her, making him turn around. He didn't look at her. She opened his fist, then slowly brought one finger into her hot wet mouth and sucked, earning a gasp from him. He finally looked down at her, her wicked stare making him swallow. Then she put his middle finger into her mouth next, before she sucked it slowly out.

He was frozen, watching her attentively. She shifted and laid flat to the bed, staring at him seductively. She bit her lip as she trailed his hand down her body and sunk it under her panties. She entered his finger into the heat of her wetness and he started moving it. She gasped as he did. He moved his finger in and out before adding another digit. She let out a long moan when he curled his fingers. She started grinding and started humping against his hand, her plump breasts rocking under the strain of her shirt. His eyes trailed up her breathtaking body to her endearing face. He stared at her parted lips, listening to the sounds he was causing from her.

She stared back at him with something tender in her eyes, pulling at the strings of his heart. She let out a gasp. His eyes were wide with longing as a he watched her. His heart pumped fast. His breathing became heavy. He stared into her eyes. It was getting overwhelming. Loki felt too much. He felt so much.

He withdrew his hand quickly and sharply turned, walking away to the corner.

"Loki?" He heard her call out, her voice thick with desire, "You know it's rude to stare at someone in their sleeping."

"I didn't watch you for long," he snapped.

She smirked. "Oh but you did."

"Only your ego would allow you to believe that." He clenched his fists at his sides. A powerful wave of emotions overwhelmed him and he was shaken. All because of her.

She climbed out of the bed and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn back around slowly. He didn't look at her, so she tilted his head down to her with a firm hold of his chin.

Her knees almost gave out at the look he was giving her.

"Come," she managed to say.

She clasped their hands together and led them to her bed. He followed, hesitantly.

They laid there together and he was unmoving while she wrapped herself around him. She propped her chin on his chest as she scrutinised him.

"You've been terribly quiet," she began with a smirk, "Bad day?"

He sighed, forcing a smile. "Yes."

"Can you tell?"

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Of course not."

"Why is that?"

"Like I'd tell an enemy how my day went," he scoffed, "One of your ways to extract information."

"We're not enemies in my bed, only in the battlefield," she smiled at him and traced her finger down his nose, "In here you're safe."

He smirked and caressed her hair. "As if I'll ever trust a word you say."

She licked her lips sensually for him, which distracted him only for a moment. "Then a smart man you are."

"Too bad for you."

She shrugged. "Not completely."

He stared at her.

"I like men my level," she smirked.

"Oh how I'm flattered," he said dryly.

"You should be," she said sharply, "otherwise I wouldn't have slept with you numerous times."

"Hm." He stared at her, continuously caressing her hair, a little obsessed.

"Why did you stare at me in my sleep like that?"

He swallowed thickly and stared at her soft neck instead, where he curled his hand around and squeezed gently. She bit her lip, watching him, unable to breathe for a moment.

"I don't know," he answered.

"No, you do know." She smiled, curling loose black strands to the back of his ear. "You were watching me in my sleep because I'm so gorgeous and you find yourself falling for me."

His face fell at her words, dropping his hand from around her neck.

Her smile faded when she noticed the look on him. "Loki, I was messing around."

He blinked. "Oh," he forced a smile, "right."

She raised an eyebrow. "You aren't falling for me, are you?"

"Of course not." He curled his lip.

She smiled. "Good."

He felt a pang in his chest. "You just happen to make terrible jokes, Agent Romanov."

"Clint's influence," she sighed, then she was smirking, "And in my bed it's just Natasha."

He chuckled. "Oh, yes. I recall you said in here we're not enemies. That slipped my mind."

"Yeah. And you know what would also make us far from enemies? If we were naked."

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "Natasha, why you naughty girl," he grinned.

She bit her lip as she sat up to straddle him. "I'm suggesting something better," she said with a wink, "Now get rid of the armour, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was beaten to unconsciousness. She was laying on the ground, flames burning around her, waiting to burn her soon if she didn't make it. And it didn't look like she was going to wake up any sooner. It didn't look like the fire was patient with her either, or him.

Loki was in a state of deciding if he should leave her or save her. It was, after all, part of his plans to rid of the Avengers one by one. But he was really torn here. A part of him wanted him to go through the fire and save her, the other part, which was surprisingly smaller, wanted to leave her and continue with his schemes. But the latter wasn't winning, was it? For he found himself picking her up in bridal carry and teleported out of the building before the roof could crush them.

Her eyes opened in slits. Through her blurry vision, she could guess who it was. She groaned in surprise, unable to speak properly in so much pain.

She didn't look so good. Her pretty face was covered in blood and bruised miserably. She was almost battered to death but they wanted her to die more painfully than that, apparently.

She rested her head against his chest, feeling safe in his strong arms, feeling relief. Her eyes closed and she found herself falling back into unconsciousness.

Loki laid her on her bed, in her apartment in New York, having teleported out of Russia to here. She was probably sent there to confront old enemies and she got compromised in the end.

Looking at her now, he felt irked and strangely protective over her. He didn't understand it as he ran a bath for her, as he sat back down next to her on the bed and caressed her unpleasantly bruised face to heal it with a spell.

She let out a breath and shifted as those bruises faded and cuts and wounds closed up. He moved her hair back as he watched over her.

Soon her eyes fluttered open and she was staring back at him. A smile small tugged her lips and she touched his face. The touch surprised him, her finger tracing down his nose gently. There was a soft look on her face.

He felt that the water had run long enough. So he stood before he did something stupid. She watched him disappear into the steamy bathroom and forced herself to sit upwards with a grunt. When he came back to her, he sat and he zipped down her catsuit. He scrutinized her. "Can you stand up?"

She shook her head.

He sighed, his eyes on her body again, thinking of a way to remove the suit.

"Why don't you just magically make it disappear?" Her voice came out hoarse but he heard her teasing right.

He looked back at her and smirked. "My mind is lagging at the moment. It's been quite the night."

She sighed. "You're telling me."

Within a second, she was naked.

"Don't get distracted," she told him smugly; knowing the things her body did to him.

"I won't," he said. He was too focused to anyway.

He leaned down to lift her up in a bridal carry. She sighed in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom before he put her carefully into the water. She leaned back in the bathtub while he wettened a cloth in the water. She watched him the whole time, as he bathed her. In a different situation, she wouldn't had allowed anyone to treat her like this. But this was different, and this was Loki.

She caught her breath when he went for her face and wiped it clean from dirt and dry blood. She noticed the lack of pain on it, the lack of bumps. She stared at him, something intense curling in her chest. She pursed her lips, overwhelmed with emotion.

She pushed his hand and the cloth away from her face and leaned in to capture his lips softly.

He froze, baffled.

When she pulled back, he saw that there were tears in her eyes. He frowned. She kissed his cheek and didn't look at him again.

When he was done bathing her, he took her again and carried her over to her bed once he magically dried her and placed her pyjamas on her.

She was smiling the whole time, being carried in his arms.

He laid her under the covers of her bed and tucked her in.

He turned around to leave, his business done here, but she caught his wrist.

He turned to her.

"Why don't you stay?" She asked softly, a little embarrassed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped.

He smirked.

"I'm vulnerable and I need you, okay? What if something happens tonight?"

He chuckled. "And you want me to protect you?"

"Yes," she replied confidently.

"Your enemy?"

"Who saved my life."

"Maybe because I want to kill you myself."

"Why did you only heal my face and not my entire body? I would've managed to bath on my own just fine if you healed my body too," now she was smirking shamelessly.

He stared at her, his mouth parted, his face beginning to burn.

She bit her lip hard to try to not giggle.

He pursed his lips and gave her a dark look, snatching his wrist from her hold. "I am not in the mood for games. So if you'll excuse me," he said coldly and turned around.

She moved out of bed and forced herself to her feet when he planned to leave. She made it only a few feet before pain shot up in her knee and she fell with a thud to the floor. She groaned. He quickly spun around and looked down at her with a sigh. "Chasing after me, are you, Agent Romanov?" He picked her up to her feet but she completely leaned against him for support. He didn't mind. He circled his arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"Don't leave me, you asshole," she growled, glaring up at him.

He stared down at her, feeling those emotions again. Those feelings he felt a night ago. She threaded her hands into his hair and pulled him closer until their foreheads connected.

He sighed. "Natasha..."

"I want you to stay... because I know that the next time I see you, I'm going to have to fight you." She swallowed. "So stay..." She closed her eyes, feeling too much, feeling so much.

He raised her chin and kissed her lips lightly, unsure, searching.

Natasha sighed against the gentle touch and kissed back just as hesitantly. His face relaxed as his lips moved against hers softly.

It was getting overwhelming, so they stopped, but they didn't move away from each other.

"I must go, Natasha," he said apologetically.

She sighed. "Fine."

He kissed her forehead.

But she had to ask, before he went away, "Is the reason for not healing my body because you wanted to bath me yourself and carry me around?" She smirked.

"You are impossible," he groaned at her, "I just simply forgot to heal your body."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and healed her body so that she straightened off of him. "Go to bed," he said.

She frowned. "Carry me."

"I fixed you."

"I don't care. Carry me to bed."

He sighed and stared at her fondly. He tipped her chin. "Don't go getting bossy with me now." He lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and she smiled.

"I'm always bossy with you, Loki. This is my house, and you happen to be in it."

He laid her back on the bed and tucked her in. She watched him and sat up to steal a breathtaking kiss from his soft lips. He moaned but she pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. He scowled at her. She smirked. "What? You said you don't want to stay. Your loss," she shrugged.

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath when she started stripping naked.

He looked back at her. "Don't even try to seduce me now."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I sometimes sleep naked, for your own information. Now off you go." She shooed him away and sunk deeper under her covers. "Teleport away."

He sharply turned around and clenched his jaw. He was ready to leave but he found himself turning back around shortly and walking back to her. She gasped as he roughly threw off the bed covers and climbed on top of her. Her heart pumped fast in anticipation. He captured her lips and kissed her firmly with certainty.


End file.
